Dodging The Moon***
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: ‘Ohmygod!!!! He’s coming up here!! What if he asks me what I’m doing up here? I can’t tell him. He’d think I was stupid. Well, Sora you are!’ She insulted herself inside. Matt walked up and sat in the bench right in front of Sora.“Hey Sora.


Hey! It's me again! This story is dedicated to SelestialDemon. Thanx for the story and I loved it!!! So, this one is for you!   
  
  
  
Sorato, again. DUH!!!!!!!! The song belongs to Jessica Andrews! Hope Ya Like! **(AND I DON'T OWN DIGIMON)**  
  
  
  
***Dodging The Moon***  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora Takenouchi sat on a bench overlooking the beach. Waves streaked soothingly onto the shoreline, as the breeze blew her lengthy, silky, burgundy hair around sensitively. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled wildly. Sora looked back down at the beach. She saw Tai Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, walking down the beach, hanging out.   
  
  
  
Matt looked up at the pier. He saw a young girl with auburn hair, wearing jeans and a halter-top. He smiled. He knew who it was. Sora Takenouchi. The girl he had had a crush on since they were 13. He used to think she was just some soccer player, boy wanna-be. Lately, actually since they left the Digital World he had looked at her differently. Sora looked down at him, and smiled. He smiled back, as she blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~You're kicking tires, I'm sitting on the fence   
  
Love's falling all around us and it don't make sense   
  
How long can the two of us beat around the bush   
  
We're right out on the edge but we need a little push~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, guys I'm going to go talk to Sora. She seems a little lonely." Matt stated. The guys agreed and said they would meet him by the CASCADE, a fancy restraunt, when he was ready to go. Matt nodded and walked over to the pier where Sora was. 'What could I say to her?' He asked himself. 'I love you, Sora! No. Uh, Will you go out with me? Nah. You're not as boyish as you used to be. WHAT? No. How about: Hi Sora. Matt, don't push your luck.' He argued with himself. He took a deep breath and started up to the pier.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ohmygod!!!! He's coming up here!! What if he asks me what I'm doing up here? I can't tell him. He'd think I was stupid. Well, Sora you are!' She insulted herself inside. Matt walked up and sat in the bench right in front of Sora.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora." She smiled and looked up at him avoiding his azure blue eyes.   
  
  
  
"Hi Matt." She said shyly and blushing. 'Tell him…no… wait… what would he say? He would laugh I know he would.' She thought. Matt looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why are you up here? Alone I mean." Sora's eyes got wider as she looked at her shoes. "You know you don't have to tell me, right?" Sora nodded.  
  
  
  
"The thing is… I want to." He just looked at her.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Dancing on the tightrope, wearing it thin   
  
Instead of closing our eyes and jumping in~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Then… tell me." Sora took a deep breath.   
  
  
  
"Mat I-…..Oh damn it! I can't."  
  
  
  
"Then don't."  
  
  
  
"I want to."  
  
  
  
"But you can't?"  
  
  
  
"No. I can, but I can't."  
  
  
  
"You mean you're able but you can't get the words out?"  
  
  
  
"Exactly. Matt, I really want to tell you, but it's kind of hard." Sora said after they were done arguing a little. Matt smirked and walked over to her bench and sat down next to her. He slyly slid his arm around her. 'I want to kiss him so bad. I'm just too afraid to make the first move.' Sora thought blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Do you want to kiss   
  
Do you want to kiss?   
  
Do you want to kiss?   
  
You go first~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt smiled at the red haired girl as she blushed. 'Am I making her do that?' He asked himself. He smiled as she took a deep breath and let it out…shaking. Matt took off his coat ant put it on Sora.   
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He was so sweet. He was only in a tank and jeans now. Sora felt guilty for him not having any warmth. She handed him back his jacket.   
  
  
  
Matt felt guilty for Sora being so freezing. He pulled her close and put his jacket around her, also. Sora seemed to like it. For she sighed and cuddled closer to a smiling Matt.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~You're dodging the moon and I'm playing it safe   
  
Look what we're not doing, oh boy, what a waste   
  
And what could be worse than never saying it at all   
  
Is never knowing the feeling, never feeling the fall~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
After moments that seemed like hours of silence, Matt broke it. "Sora, are you sure you can't tell me?" He asked.  
  
  
Sora blushed majorly as he asked that question.  
  
  
  
"Um, can it wait until later?" She asked. Matt nodded.   
  
  
  
"What do you want to do?" He asked. Sora shrugged and looked into his eyes. "What do you want to do?" Matt glanced at her lips, then her eyes, then the ocean. "I dunno."  
  
  
  
Sora nodded ant bit her lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~What's it gonna take to get us both there   
  
Can't you see what I'm suggesting; it's a double dare~*~*~*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~Do you want to kiss   
  
Do you want to kiss?   
  
Do you want to kiss?   
  
You go first~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Matt enlaced his hand in hers. She looked up at him and smiled. "Matt, I love you." She blurted out. Matt looked at the brown-eyed girl shocked.  
  
  
  
"You-you do?" He asked. Sora blushed heavily and nodded. Matt sighed. "Good. Because I love you too, Sora."   
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"No lie, girl." Sora smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She squealed. Mat smiled happily as he embraced the young girl.  
  
  
  
"So, what were you doing up here alone?" Matt asked as they pulled away from each other. She bit her lip.   
  
  
  
"You know how your crest is blue?" Matt nodded. Sora stood up and walked over to the edge of the pier.   
  
  
  
"The ocean is blue too, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right." Matt agreed.  
  
  
  
"Do you catch my drift here?" Matt shrugged. Sora smiled. "Matt, I came here for you. You know… to think about…"  
  
  
  
  
"Me?" Matt asked. Sora nodded. "Yes, Yamato." She answered sarcastically, but seriously.  
  
  
  
Matt walked over to Sora and faced her. She couldn't believe it as he began to lean in. Closer and closer.   
  
  
  
'He's gonna kiss me!!!!'  
  
  
  
'She's going to let me kiss her!!!!'  
  
  
  
Both of they're hearts skipped a beat as they were inches away from they're first kiss…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~You start if you have the nerve   
  
I'll trust my heart, but you go first~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Do you want to kiss   
  
Do you want to kiss?   
  
Do you want to kiss….~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt's lips touched her lips gently as the breeze swept by them. She slid her arms around his neck, as Matt slid his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss and held her close. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~You go first~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
That night two souls connected, and both stopped dodging the moon… just for a simple kiss for a very special love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love  
  
And  
  
Friendship  
  
Forever Together  
  
Never  
  
To  
  
Dodge The Moon  
  
Again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you liked please R/R!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
